


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [3]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they’re about to kiss, Person A wakes up in bed, sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, Person B died years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_Sonny twitches his fingers nervously and flattens the lapel of his tuxedo absentmindedly, as he waits for the back doors of the Kiriakis mansion’s living room to open._

_"Dude, relax. He’s coming in two seconds," JJ whispers in his ear. Sure enough, the words are barely out of his mouth when the doors open and Sonny gets his first glimpse of a tuxedo-clad Will, flanked by Sami._

_Sonny’s breath hitches as the music starts to play and Will and Sami make their way down the aisle towards the altar. In what seems like the blink of an eye, Will is standing across from him, their hands clasped, and matching smiles on their faces._

_Marlena immediately begins welcoming the guests and thanking them for joining together for such a joyous occasion. She rattles on about how wonderful Will and Sonny are for each other and how lucky they are to be able to get married in this state._

_But Sonny isn’t listening, not really. He hears words coming out of her mouth, but he doesn’t understand them. His only focus is on the face of the man standing in front of him, the love of his life, his anchor, his friend._

_Finally, after speeches by Caroline, Lucas, and Justin, it’s time for them to say their vows. Will goes first and Sonny is sure he forgets how to breathe. Then it’s his turn, and he’s not sure how he manages to get the words out - words that cannot even half describe the love he has for Will. The emotion of the day is completely overwhelming and he almost wishes for it to be over. Almost._

_He finishes speaking and he hears sniffles from their family in the audience just as Marlena pronounces them “Husbands for life.” Sonny and Will grin at each other and lean forward to - ___

Sonny awakens with a jolt and a noise he thinks is a cry. He buries his face in his hands and realizes that his cheeks are wet. He was crying while he dreamed. He sighs and rolls over onto his side. 

He stares blankly at the wall of his bedroom for a few seconds and then grabs the pillow from the empty side of the bed and hugs it to his chest. It’s long stopped smelling like Will. 

For weeks after Daniel came out of the operating room that day and told them all that the bullet wound hit a major organ, that they weren’t rescued from Smith Island soon enough for him to be able to fix the damage, and that Will died on the table, Sonny didn’t wash his sheets in the hope that they would keep Will’s scent forever. It didn’t matter though. After a month, the smell started to sink into the material and eventually disappeared. 

Five years later, and there’s no smell of Will anywhere in the apartment that should have been their home together. He’d even imagined moving across the hall, the two of them and Gabi and the baby, all living together as one happy family. Will’s death shattered that dream too. 

Even now, he can’t look Hope in the eyes, hates her for being such an inattentive mother and not realizing that Ciara was acting out, for not being a more competent cop and figuring out a prisoner release form was missing. Maybe Will would still be alive if she had. 

Running his hand over his face, his eyes stinging from tears, Sonny shakes his head a little to get the memory of the unfulfilled dream of marrying Will out of his mind. He knows it won’t work. He’s had the same dream at least once a week since Will died. 

He turns over so he isn’t staring at Will’s empty side of the bed anymore, and another lone tear rolls down his cheek. He closes his eyes and flashes of a life with Will unlived pop across his vision. He sobs into his pillow quietly and falls into a fitful sleep, haunted by broken promises and dreams. 


End file.
